


Someone Who Cares

by beyondthewalls101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthewalls101/pseuds/beyondthewalls101
Summary: Ever since middle school, you felt like the whole world is against you. You have no idea why your life is like this. Maybe you were different compared to everyone else, and because of that, you were meant to suffer. You were meant to be alone...but what happens if someone gives you a chance?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. New School Year, Same Misery

**Author's Note:**

> An AO3 Exclusive story, based on one of my One Shots titled "The Lonely" as featured in my Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin One Shot Collection. Like that story, this one is also somewhat based on my experiences in middle school, though I made it into a High School setting for obvious reasons. I am writing and posting the full story to keep you guys occupied while I continue working on requests.
> 
> The title is based on the song of the same same by Three Days Grace.
> 
> WARNING: This story will contain scenes of bullying, physical and verbal abuse, and thoughts of suicide among other things. I do NOT endorse any of these in either way. If anyone is uncomfortable with these subjects, you are free not to read. Otherwise, I hope you guys like it, but please proceed with caution.

You were abruptly awoken by the sound of your phone going off, the alarm in your clock app blaring out your favorite tune. Tiredly, you moved your hand around until you clutched onto your phone. Moving your head to see it, you swiped your finger over the red circle, and the alarm stopped. You saw the date, and let out a groan.

Today is the first day of school.

Normally, people would either get excited or dread about the thought of going back to school. You belong to the latter, and for personal reasons.

After a few minutes, you got up from your bed and dressed from your nightwear to the clothes you picked out the day before. After you were done tying your shoes, you went to your backpack to make sure the supplies, books, backup clothes, and first aid kit you packed in were there, before zipping it and carrying it with you. You’ve gone to the bathroom to take care of some business, plus brushing your hair before making your way downstairs.

The house is quiet. So eerily quiet. So much so that one would mistake it to be abandoned...but it was not the case. You went to the kitchen to make yourself some quick breakfast, when you noticed that the cabinets and fridge were restocked with food. You looked at the door of the fridge and saw a note with your name on it. You took it and began reading.

_ “(Y/N) _

_ Your father and I went grocery shopping late last night. Wouldn’t want you to starve on the first day back to school, would we? We’re also going on a two week business trip to Hizuru, but we’re flying out tomorrow to be there early. _

_ Hope you have a great first day of school. _

_ Love, Mom and Dad” _

You scoffed at that, crumbling the note with your hand, before throwing it into the garbage can.

“Love?” you asked yourself. “Yeah right. If they love me, how come I never see them anymore?”

You already know the answer as to why.

When you were little, your parents would be around, but they would work around the times that you were in school. But overtime, they get promoted to the point where they become workaholics. They would always be away at work, and would always take an opportunity to go on business trips, especially to different countries. And with each promotion they get every few years, the more they get paid each. They’ve earned so much, that they got themselves an apartment close to their workplace. Even if they are home, they would either go out shopping or would lock themselves away in their shared makeshift office. Your only forms of communications with them are either notes or text messages. You have tried calling them, but they would always send you to voicemail. They would give you a lot of money to spend for yourself, some food, and some gifts, but it still doesn’t fill the void their absences were placed in your heart.

It was like they were living a luxurious life away from you, and you felt as if you were an animal, having to be fed, clothed, and be let out to be trained. But instead of training, it’s learning.

You made yourself some toast with jelly, scarfing them down alongside a nice cold glass of water/milk.

Afterwards, making sure you have everything with you, including your phone and your key to the house, you turned on security, shutting the front door, locking it, and making your way down the street. You live in a small cul de sac, but you live close to the high school, ten minutes by foot. You don’t mind, though. It was good exercise and to take in the fresh air of the morning and afternoons, regardless of the weather. To you, it’s better than taking the bus.

\---

Alas, you arrived. Staring up at the building that one would mistake for a mini-stadium. Seeing students pouring into the building, some outside greeting their friends and lovers. You let out a sigh at that, the same aching feeling crawling back to your chest.

Though you had friends in elementary school, come middle school, your old friends slowly left you one-by-one for various reasons. One of which is that they made new friends and have stopped talking and hanging out with you. You assume that their new friends were better than you in every way. That’s when you became an outcast.

Your classmates don’t bat an eye at you, your teachers don’t care about your existence other than when it’s for schoolwork or homework, and the only attention you get is when you get bullied, and in some cases, get beaten up.

Your parents do know of your problems, but were so much in love with their work to do anything. In the case of someone beating you, all they tell you to do is to report it, and if possible provide photographic evidence, even if it’s bruises. Though the principal and the teachers wouldn’t do anything about it, and would even take your tormentors’ sides. Punishing you instead of them, giving you detentions, extra homework, or some cases suspensions. As much as you wanted to switch schools, your parents wouldn’t let you go through it. You assume that they don’t want you to move to a different school because it would require a lot of phone calls, paperwork, and other things, as well as the possibility of having to move to a different neighborhood or town depending on the location of what school you want to go to. You found that to be hypocritical, since they do phone calls and paperwork at their jobs.

And school projects were the worst. When it comes to partnering up, even when being assigned, no one wants anything to do with you. And even when you’re paired with someone, they would ditch you to work with some other people, even if they do have their own partner. Your teachers wouldn’t bother to enforce it, and would send you to the library to work on the project all on your own.

On your birthdays, no one would say a thing to you. Not even the teachers, and they know your date of birth. Your parents remember, but they wouldn’t be home or take you out. Rather, all they would give you was tons of sweets, your favorite drinks, and a lot of money to buy gifts for yourself. 

You weren’t sure what everyone has against you. Maybe because you were different compared to everyone else?

You hate this feeling of loneliness, of being a nobody. Though you heard that being lonely is the only way to avoid drama, you still had to endure it either way. And face it. No one wants anything to do with you. To everyone around you, you’re nobody.

You made your way through the entrance, past the metal detectors, and saw how packed the school lobby is, especially the entrance to the cafeteria. You made your way towards one of the hallways, on your way to the library. You’ve read in a school e-mail that students were to report to the library to receive their school schedule for the fall semester. You looked and saw a line that formed, so you went to the back.

It took a few minutes, but you managed to get your class schedule with no incident, which is a first.

You walked down a hallway to get to your homeroom. Since today is the first day of school, everyone would go through orientations to see what the classes would entail. If students like the class, they would let their schedules be. If not, then they or their parents would ask to be assigned to another class similar to the one they were originally assigned to, albeit in a different time. There would also be an assembly near the end of the day to detail so-called rules and regulations. Like that ever works for you.

As you made your way to your first class, you heard a lot of people cheering and getting excited. You turned your head, and quickly leaned your back against the lockers behind you. 

_ Whoa, where’s BTS? _ You thought to yourself.

You felt your cheeks heat up a bit, a mixture of feelings clashing in your head.

The four most popular kids in school were walking down the hallway, various other students and admirers asking them how their summer was, and the activities they may be doing this year.

Your eyes widened when they fell on Erwin Smith.

One of the most popular kids in school, alongside his three other best friends: Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharias, and Hanji Zoe. Though he acts calm, collected, and stoic, as well as being serious and calculating, he’s actually somewhat of a gentleman, and is friendly towards his own friends and those who talk to him. Not only is Erwin on the Debate team, but in the Fall-early Winter season, he’s also captain of the football team. With his strategies and working with the coach, the team always wins every game. Sure there were a couple of losses here and there, but they would win every major game of the season. Last year, they went to state and won! To you, that was an incredible feat.

And the fact that he’s handsome doesn’t help either! Of course, Levi and Mike are also attractive in their own way, and Hanji looks like a majesty, but there was something about Erwin that caught your eye. Maybe it was his ocean blue eyes? Or his golden blonde hair? His sharp jaw and slightly broad shoulders? Or was it his personality? That he’s actually more mature compared to some of the guys in the school?

Though you wanted to at least say one word to him, even if it’s to say hi, unfortunately, you couldn’t.

You reminded yourself that you shouldn’t care for these jerks. Last year, you were surprised to be in the same homeroom and a couple of classes with Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike. And like everyone else, they don’t notice you. They have seen the way you were treated, the way you were always alone on class projects, the way you come into the classroom with bruises and/or blood on you, and the way you’ve been beaten down by your tormentors. Even though they help others and give advice, you were an exception. They may as well treat you like dirt just like everyone else.

Despite these conflicting emotions you feel towards them, you still couldn’t help but to be in love with Erwin. Even if he never notices you, and even if you weren’t beautiful like almost any other girl in the school, especially with the likes of Carly Strattman and Marie. You wish you could do something to get rid of this ridiculous crush on him, but unfortunately, nothing like that exists.

Erwin didn’t mind the chatter around him, with the same going for Mike, Hanji was simply smiling and waving, and Levi looked annoyed, looking like he wanted to turn invisible so he wouldn’t get noticed.

For a brief time, as he and his friends walked past you, you noticed how Erwin turned his head and took a look at you. You stood still, clutching onto one of the straps of your backpack as you stared into his beautiful blue eyes...was he giving you a small smile? You couldn’t tell, but the way the corners of his lips were curling up, it looked that way. Either that, or it just could be your imagination.

Erwin turned his head back, and you watched as he and his friends walked into a nearby classroom...which was the same room you were going to! Which meant that they’ll be in the same class as you again.

When all of the hype of one of the groups of the popular crowd has died down, all the students went back to their own business. Letting out a sigh, you continued making your way to your classroom, taking a look around the classroom. It was normal, complete with a couple of long tables for group projects, one at the back and the other at one side of the room.

You saw Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike were hanging out, with Levi talking to a couple of people, one with platinum blonde hair and the other with red hair with pigtails. You’ve seen them around before, and from what you’ve heard, they were Farlan and Isabel, Levi’s two closest friends. Isable was excited that both of them got to be in the same homeroom class as “bro”, who you automatically knew that she was referring to Levi. And also not surprising to you was that a couple of other classmates were talking with Erwin, Hanji, and Mike. Great, more admirers to have as classmates.

You saw the teacher, Mrs. Bergmann, telling one of the students where they’re seated. While she acts friendly to many students, to you however, she acts like you were a thorn on her side. No surprise there. Taking a deep breath, you went up to her. When the student walked away, Mrs. Bergmann turned her attention to you, and looked unamused at your presence.

“Oh. _You_ ,” she said, in a low tone of voice. “Let me guess. You wanted to know which desk to sit at, right?”

You nodded.

“Unfortunately, we’re one desk short, so you’ll have to sit at one of the group tables for the time being,” said Mrs. Bergmann, giving out a slight sneer while pointing at the table at the back.

Biting your bottom lip, you walked through the rows until you made it to the table, sitting at the other side so you would face the front of the room. Placing your backpack on the floor close to a chair, you took a seat. As students began piling into the room, and with a few minutes to spare, you took this opportunity to take your book from your backpack and went to the page where you bookmarked, picking up where you left off. It was actually a new entry to a book series you liked, and you heard nothing but good things about it (though you tried to avoid the spoilers, of course), and you were entrapped by what is happening in the plot so far. You were occupied by your book that you were unaware of a pair of eyes looking at you.

\---

Throughout the day, you have gone to each of your classes for the semester to see what the subject is about and what to expect, especially concerning homework and exams. You were surprised that you were in the same classes with the popular kids at different classes. 

For your first class of the day, which is the homeroom, it was the four of them, plus Farlan and Isabel. For algebra class, there was Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and one of Levi’s other friends, who’s name is Petra. In homemec, Mike and his friends Gelgar and Nanaba. In science class, Hanji and a couple of friends of theirs, Moblit and Nifa. For history and gym, it’s the four of them, plus Levi’s four friends Petra, Oruo, Gunther, and Eld.

Unfortunately, you also share some classes with a couple of students you know that were among a few that makes your life in school a living hell. But for whatever reason, aside from some glares and smirks, they pay you no mind. Maybe it’s because since it’s the first day back, they’re letting you enjoy at least one day of freedom before they’ll proceed to make you miserable. The same can be said during lunch, which you ate by yourself outside so as to avoid being around a lot of people.

The day ended with an assembly in the gymnasium, which you were seated along with all of the other students in your grade. You sat on the front row in the corner, where you were fighting the urge to fall asleep at Principal Shadis and his assistant’s voices as they went through rules and regulations of the school. You couldn’t help but to grit your teeth at some of them, including the “no bullying” policy. Hypocrites, that’s what the staff and faculty are.

Thankfully, it was all over, and the students were excused to go home for today. For tomorrow, lessons will officially begin. You ended up walking back home safely with no incident. You appreciate days like this, no matter how short-lived they are.

You ended up watching a bit of television before playing some video games. When it was around five, you started making yourself some dinner. Afterwards, you cleaned up any dishes that you used, and started doing whatever chores need to be done around the house. Rather it’d be any of the bathrooms, dust your parents’ untouched bedroom and office, and pick up a bit of your bedroom.

When all was said and done, you went back to either watch television, continue playing video games, browse the web on your computer or phone, or read your book. Sometimes, you would read while you have music or television on in the background so it wouldn’t be silent.

Close to bedtime, you would take a shower and brush your teeth. You would set the alarm on your phone, and sometimes you would read until you feel tired.

Yep. Unfortunately this is your life. Sometimes, you question to yourself what you were doing. You don’t know what you wanted to do in life. You couldn’t do any after school clubs or join extra curricular activities, because they required parents’ permission, and in the case of yours, they refuse to do so, even if you leave the forms out for them to sign. Why? You don’t even know yourself. What if you wanted to go to college, but couldn’t achieve the required amount to get into either of them? But again, you have no clue what you want to do in your future.

But what was the point? What reason do you have to live in this world? Who even notices, anyway? Ever since your last year of middle school, you begin writing a letter. To who? Anyone...if they ever see it. Sometimes, depending if you had a worse day at school or if you feel lonely, you would add more. You wrote so much of it, that you had to use more paper to continue writing. It might as well be an essay rather than a letter, but that’s not how you see it.

What are its contents? All of what you feel and have to experience. In case you choose to...well, go down that dark path of no return. There were days where you considered it, but you keep holding it off for some reason. Maybe you were scared? Maybe there’s still something in the world that gave you a reason to live? But what is that? You don’t have any one, and there’s nothing aside from your interests in media like books and video games.

Maybe one of these days, it could happen. But until then, you’ve had to endure whatever time you have left of this world full of living Hell.


	2. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introduction to the antagonists of the story, with little mention of any of the canon characters. With the way things are going, Erwin will finally come into the spotlight in the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING: This story contain scenes of bullying, physical and verbal abuse, and thoughts of suicide among other things. I do NOT endorse any of these in either way. If anyone is uncomfortable with these subjects, you are free not to read. Otherwise, I hope you guys like it, but please proceed with caution.

Where you live, the school years would first start on a Wednesday. Since that day has passed, it means having to endure two more days of the living nightmare that is a high school. Then afterwards is the weekend that is filled with freedom...before the cycle repeats again on Monday.

You felt a bit jumpy since you left the house that morning. Walking down the hallway, passing by the students hanging out by the lockers, you have the usual uncomfortable feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Sometimes, your hunch would be sadly correct. You lowered your head down, trying so hard to not draw any unwanted attention to yourself...especially from those who have tormented you.

“There she is!” a chirpier voice rang out from behind you.

You felt your heart jump in your chest. You started speed walking, feeling anxious while hoping that they would either leave you alone, or that you would get to your homeroom before they would do anything to hurt you.

You screamed when you felt someone tugging on you from behind by your backpack, turning you around and slamming you against the lockers. You leaned your head up, and to your surprise, standing before you was Alexa and two of her friends Kylie and Scarlett, some of your tormentors that you’ve known since middle school. You’ve known them as former wannabes who successfully made their way into becoming some of the popular kids in the school. Which group? The ones who believe themselves to be perfect and superior compared to everyone else, and look down on those who aren’t up to their standards.

“Hey (Y/N),” Alexa said, sneering at you. “How’s your summer?”

“Being all alone and pathetic?” Scarlett bluntly asked, making Alexa and Kylie giggle a little.

Even though you were frightened of them, you were also angry at them, asking, “Why don’t you three just piss off and leave me alone?”

“Why don’t you just piss off and leave me alone?” Kylie copycatted you a mean, high pitch tone of voice. “That’s what you sound like. Rose, your voice sounds so annoying.”

“What do you expect from an ugly bitch like her?” Scarlett asked.

“We’re already a couple of days back in school, anyway,” said Alexa. “So tell me...do the teachers still hate you?”

Kylie and Scarlett laughed a little in a sadistic kind of way, as Scarlett said, “Isn’t it obvious? Did you guys see the look on Mrs. Bergmann’s face when she saw her yesterday? So satisfying.”

“I almost felt bad for her,” said Alexa. “Having to deal with an ugly bitch like you, (Y/N). Honestly, what did you do to make all the teachers here hate you so much?” She pretends to look shocked. “Oh, I think I know why. I think it’s the same reason why everyone else here hates her too. Because she exists.” She said the last part almost in a venomous like tone.

“Well, she does cramp up everyone’s styles,” Scarlett said, crossing her arms. “Such a waste of space.”

Before they could insult you any further, the bell rang, signaling that it’s time for the first class of the day. Alexa scoffed, and before you knew it, you felt a strong, stinging sensation on your face when she slapped you.

“We’ll continue dealing with you later,” she said, as she, Scarlett, and Kylie turned around and walked down the hallway. “See you in class, shitstain.”

As they were leaving, Kylie was happily giving you the middle finger. You bit down on your bottom lip, tears forming in your eyes. You couldn’t help but to feel never ending hatred for those three girls. This is what you had to deal with on a daily basis. Having to put up with not only them, but some of the other students as well. Always treating you like garbage and reminding you of what a horrible and ugly person you are. Whether it’d be in the hallways or in the classroom, even if it’s front of the other students and the teachers. Even so, the teachers would always take their sides, as if they agree with them on everything about you.

You let out a sigh, making your way to the homeroom. You still felt the stinging pain on your cheek. If there’s anyone who deserves a reward for giving bitch slaps that hard to the point of leaving a mark or a bruise, it’s Alexa. You’d at least give her that.

Upon reaching your homeroom, you saw that not only Alexa and her friends were already there, but some of the other students as well, like Erwin and his friends. You walked over to the group table and took a seat. You opened your backpack to take out the first aid kit. Opening it, you looked through until you found the dry ice bag that you use for when you get hit in the face.

Taking a deep breath, you carefully placed the bag onto where you were slapped. You started to breath through your nose, feeling the cold dry ice coming into contact with the forming mark. You thought that you would’ve gotten used to this by now, but you weren’t.

The bell rang once more and many more students piled into the room, almost like a flock of livestock. You had to place the bag down so you could put your first aid kit back into your backpack. As you gently try to place the bag back onto your face, you were preoccupied with the pain that you jumped when Mrs. Bergmann cleared her throat. You noticed that she was glaring at Erwin, who for some reason was out of his seat.

“Erwin, did I give you permission to leave your desk?” she asked.

Erwin shook his head, saying, “No. I was--”

“Go back to your seat at once,” Mrs. Bergmann interrupted in a rude tone of voice. “I won’t tell you again.”

Erwin did as she told. You were a bit puzzled at this, wondering what he was doing, but you shrugged it off. He was probably going to talk to one of the students but froze in his spot when the bell rang. That sometimes happens with other students before they get reprimanded by the teachers. But did he left his desk--

You shook your head, trying to pay attention to Mrs. Bergmann as she began the class. You don’t care about the goings on in classes, even the tiniest of things. Unless they were directed towards you, in which case, it would be your teacher or tormentors giving you a hard time with other students watching and some of them snickering.

\---

Aside from the teachers, you were free from anyone giving you a hard time in algebra and homemec. Homeroom, science, history, and gym are whole other stories. In the homeroom, you have Alexa, Scarlett, and Kylie. You share the same science class with Scarlett and her boyfriend, as well as another guy you also knew since middle school. History with Alexa and Kylie, as well as another girl. In the gym, Alexa, Scarlett, and Kylie, the guy from science class, and two other guys.

It was a hassle having to deal with a lot of assholes in almost every class. You have no idea why you have so many enemies or what you’ve done to make them target you and harass you. Other than the fact that you were different from everyone because you’re nothing. You’ve lost track on how many times you’ve been mistreated by people like them. Like the time you were working alone on a science project concerning chemicals. When you turned your head for just a moment to take notes, someone placed a wrong ingredient into your tubes, causing the wrong mixture of chemicals to react and explode, almost like a science fair volcano. The teacher thought you were trying to destroy the classroom on purpose, and you were using the project as an excuse to experiment. You told him that it wasn’t the case, you have notes to prove that you were working on the project as instructed, and someone might have poured something in, but he refused to acknowledge your side of the story. He believed that you were lying and trying to pin the blame on one of your classmates, so he gave you a failing grade. You almost broke down as your tormentor and some of the class snicker and laugh at your misfortune.

But oh Maria. Gym class is your least favorite subject of all. You hated it so much, you wish it never existed. Your tormentors would use any of the sports or exercises planned to inflict as much pain to you as possible. Like dodgeball, kickball, baseball, volleyball, running past you on the tracks, you name it. Even when you hit them back during these activities, some of your classmates and the gym teacher would be angry at you and berate you for hurting your fellow classmates, making you feel like the bad guy even though they were the ones who hit you. You could be wrong, but sometimes, you would see your gym teacher having a smug look on his face every time you get hurt, teased, or tormented. Like watching you being at the mercy of your tormentors like some form of sick entertainment. And the girls locker room is the worst. You hate having to change clothes in front of all of the other girls. Some of them would criticize and poke fun at any imperfection you have on your body. Whether it be zits on any part, or any stretch marks you may have. Any part of you that is not, in their eyes, perfection that society would expect you to have. Wanting you to look as good as fashion models, celebrities, and movie stars. Making you feel miserable about yourself and believing in the girls belittling in your appearance. You believed them when they often told you that you were ugly. Like a frog surrounded by the beauty swans.

If you had known any better, you could’ve sworn that the teachers and the students are both conspiring against you. Teaming up for the sole purpose of making your life in high school a living hell. You think the same thing could apply during your time in middle school as well. When this whole nightmare began when each of your friends abandoned you one by one.

The rest of the day, you’ve received smirks and glares, as well as hearing them gossip about you. In gym class, it was a free day, meaning the students are free to do what they want like basketball, jump rope, those kinds of activities. You decided to just sit on the bleachers and read one of your books. But throughout the first few minutes, you kept getting hit with the basketball, courtesy of one of the guys and Kylie. Though they’ve done so on purpose, they would pretend to be sorry.

“Oops. My bad.”

“Relax. It’s just an accident.”

The next time one of them threw the basketball at you, you got mad to the point that you’ve caught it and thrown it at Kylie, hitting her on the face.

“Hey! Why did you hit her like that?!” the guy asked.

“You guys kept hitting me with the damn ball!” you screamed. “The hell is your problem?!”

“Hey! What’s going on here?”

You looked and saw the gym teacher, Mr. Sauer, glaring at you.

“This psycho bitch hit Kylie with the basketball!” the guy complained.

“You guys kept hitting me with it!” you yelled back.

“Enough!” Mr. Saure yelled. “(Y/N), a word?”

You sighed. Putting your book away, you followed your gym teacher. As expected, he berated you for hitting Kylie, even though she and her friend were the ones who kept hitting you with the basketball. Seeing as how it’s the first week of school, Mr. Sauer gave you a warning.

You hate all of this. You hate the students of this pathetic excuse of a high school. You hate the teachers for looking the other way and punishing you for simply being a victim. To you, they're your enemies. You wish you could do something, anything, to make it all stop. But there was nothing you could do that could get you in trouble with the law. You wouldn’t want that. What else is there to do? That option you often contemplate, hence why you write those letters about it. Would that day come sooner rather than later?


End file.
